Episodes
'Fire Sale' After some point in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, King Koopa is banished from the Mushroom Kingdom. However, King Koopa and the Koopalings interfere with them more. In the episode, Fire Sale, Kootie Pie Koopa complains of her freezing Ice Palace. She then wants to steal Mama Fireplant to warm her Ice Palace. Meanwhile, at Dome City, Luigi sends Yoshi to get some fireballs from Mama Fireplant. Before Yoshi arrives, Kootie Pie and her Koopa Troopa minion ambushes and steals Mama Fireplant. Yoshi hears Mama Fireplant's cries and sees her stolen. Yoshi reports this to Mario, Luigi, and Princess Toadstool. At Mama Fireplant's house, they discover an ice-cube, which comes from the Ice Land. They jump through a warp pipe that leads to a sky area. After this sky area is a warp pipe that leads to Kootie Pie Koopa's Ice Palace. Eventually, they defeat Kootie Pie Koopa, rescue Mama Fireplant, and leave Kootie Pie frozen in an ice cube in her own Palace. Notes: In the original broadcasts of this episode, as well as the original 1991 Kids Klassics VHS release, two scenes were accompanied by a cover version of "The Kootie Pie Rap". Later airings and subsequent video releases replaced it with an instrumental version of the song "Magic Carpet Ride" by Steppenwolf. 'The Wheel Thing' In The Wheel Thing, Mario and Luigi try to help the cave people after seeing them do back-breaking work. They work hard at producing wheels, but meanwhile, Kooky Von Koopa spies on them and constructs a plan. Mario and Luigi then demonstrates the Cave People the wheel. After that, they construct Goomba-powered cars. This plan somewhat backfires, after Luigi reports that the Cave People are making car accidents everywhere. Mario ignores this, but the situation gets worse. Eventually, after a bad accident, the cave people banish Mario and Luigi to the Lava Pits. However, Kooky Von Koopa and King Koopa attack Dome City using a Mega Mechanasaur. The Cave People plead to Mario and Luigi for help. They escape the Lava Pits by using the Cape Feather. They eventually defeat the Mega Mechanasaur using wooden speed bumps, fire traffic lights, and pot holes that Yoshi digs. 'Send in the Clown' Send in the Clown portrays Kootie Pie Koopa and Bigmouth Koopa opening the "Koopaling Bros. Circus. while Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Yoshi are playing tennis. King Koopa flying in his Koopa Clown Car convinces the Cave People to enter the circus. After Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and Yoshi are finished with their tennis match, they realize that the Cave People are missing. They see a Koopaling Bros. Circus poster and suspects that something is going wrong. They go in the circus via Warp Tube. Mario, Princess Toadstool, and Yoshi enjoys the show, but Luigi is still suspicious. The clowns in the show are revealed as Rexes. The Cave People try to flee, but Thwomps block the exit. King Koopa traps everyone in a large hidden cage below them. King Koopa tosses Mario in a cage that contains hungry Dino Rhinos. Princess Toadstool aids him by tossing him a fire flower. Mario easily defeats them and melts his cage's lock, thus freeing him. Mario then searches in Neon Castle to help his friends, with the aid of a feather. He eventually defeats King Koopa and saves his friends. He and his friends later construct their own circus tent with Yoshi as the clown. 'Ghosts 'R' Us' In Ghosts 'R' Us, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and Yoshi search in the Enchanted Forest for Oogtar the Caveboy, who went missing. However, a Koopa Wizard named Wizardheimer confronts them and scares Yoshi away. Wizardheimer forces Mario, Luigi and Princess Toadstool in a warp pipe by threatening them with a Bob-omb. In the haunted house, Wizardheimer chains them and taunts them. Meanwhile, Yoshi meets Oogtar, lost. Yoshi and Oogtar enter Wizardheimer's Haunted House, however, Yoshi hesitates because he is scared. Wizardheimer eventually captures Oogtar. Yoshi, realizing he must save his friends, overcomes his fear and enters the Haunted House by using a Triangle Block. He eats Wizardheimer's wand, rendering Wizardheimer powerless. Yoshi shoots a magical blast that removes Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and Oogar's chains. Oogtar finds a magic key and transports all of them to Dome City safely. Notes: In the original broadcasts of this episode, as well as the 1991 Kids Klassics VHS "Fire Sale", two scenes were accompanied by a cover version of "Wizard". Later airings and subsequent video releases replaced it with an instrumental version of the song "Rawhide". Also, some prints have some clips absent, like the people trapped in the castle. 'The Night Before Cave Christmas ' Mario discussing about Christmas to Oogtar and Yoshi. In The Night Before Cave Christmas, after watching the grumpy Cave People, Mario decides to make the Cave People celebrate Christmas (although Luigi states that this is in the middle of August). When Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and Yoshi are preparing for Cave Christmas, Bully Koopa and King Koopa spy on them, thinking about stealing toys from the Cave People. King Koopa steals all the toys before Cave Christmas along with Oogtar, although King Koopa is unaware of Oogtar's presence. Not long after that, Mario, in a Santa Claus outfit, realizes that King Koopa stole all the toys. Mario and Yoshi, using Magic Wings, travel to Neon Castle. When they arrive, they hear Oogtar's cries for help. They reach Oogtar and save him from a T-rex, while Oogtar believes Mario to be Santa Claus. They soon escape Neon Castle before King Koopa realizes that all the presents are stolen. During the night, Mario gives a present to Oogtar and leaves to deliver presents for the rest of the Cave People. Oogtar, who thinks Santa Claus forgot a present for Mario, gives Mario one. 'King Scoopa Koopa ' King Koopa returns once more in King Scoopa Koopa by serving fast food. Yoshi is going to eat lunch, but he is distracted by King Koopa's fast food. Mario, Luigi, and Princess Toadstool come to the fast food place to investigate. Mario finds Yoshi lining up at a stand. Yoshi, however, cannot afford the food. Mario aids Yoshi and gives King Koopa the fee of 18 coins. After they purchase the fast food, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and Yoshi eat their food at a table. However, Princess Toadstool refuses to eat anything. Days later, Princess Toadstool locks Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi in a tower because they ate too much fast food, and they are acting oddly like chickens. Later, Mario tells Princess Toadstool that Luigi and Yoshi are mutated to Chickadactyls. King Koopa decides to cook them and sell them to the dinosaurs. King Koopa uses the mutated Cave People to chase Mario and Princess Toadstool to the Star Path. Mario and Princess Toadstool go to an ocean and enter a warp tube while avoiding Rip Van Fish. The warp tube leads to a forest where Mario finds a feather. He notices King Koopa dumping garbage from his concession stand. After being defeated, King Koopa and his henchmen escapes in a warp tube while Princess Toadstool dumps the Chickadactyls into the warp tube. After this, Mario orders Luigi, Yoshi, and the Cave People to eat a healthier diet. 'Born to Ride' In Born to Ride, Mario and Luigi try to install a sink. They show their sink to Princess Toadstool, but it does not work. They see Yoshi eating their pipes. Mario and Luigi scolds Yoshi. Yoshi then decides to leave Dome City. Later, Princess Toadstool wonders where Yoshi is. Mario and Luigi tells her that they haven't seen him since they scolded him. Princess Peach gets shocked and tells Mario and Luigi that Yoshi is just naïve. Yoshi arrives in a biker outfit and tells Mario and Luigi that he joined DinoRiders, a biker gang that wants to capture Mario and Luigi and turn them in to King Koopa. Mario and Luigi go to Tar Pit Milk Bar to see the DinoRiders. However, the DinoRiders ambush Mario and Luigi. When the DinoRiders are camped in a field, Yoshi, with Princess Toadstool frees Mario and Luigi. They steal a DinoRider's motorbike and drive with the DinoRiders chasing them. With the aid of powerups, they escape to a warp tube. In the end, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi finish a sink, which works. 'Party Line' In Party Line, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi observe how dangerous Dinosaur World is. After a series of accidents including a T-rex attack, Mario makes a communication system using coconuts and vines. However, the Cave People are overlooking their duties with the invented system. A caterpillar swarm chases Mario and Luigi up a tree. A caterpillar bites Mario and sends him hitting a ? block crashing to the ground. Luigi, however, uses a starman from the block. He uses the tree to fling the caterpillars away. After this, the T-rex attacks the city again. This time, the Cave People are preoccupied with their phones and are defenseless. However, Mario utilize another starman and throws the T-Rex into space. At the end of the episode, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and Yoshi take the phones from the Cave People. Yoshi eats the vines, disassembling the phone system. 'Gopher Bash' In Gopher Bash, Mario thinks that the Cave People are better off gathering plants than cultivating them. However, Luigi disagrees and tries to teach the Cave People how to grow crops. King Koopa and Cheatsy Koopa spies on them. After Luigi's succeeded attempts in teaching the Cave People, Cheatsy Koopa suggests King Koopa to steal all the crops the Cave People grow. After Luigi and Yoshi flood the field, Mario criticizes them by telling them that is "looks like a washout". The next day, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and Yoshi discover the crops gone. Cheatsy Koopa, who is behind this, makes a surprise attack by using Piranha Plants. After Cheatsy escapes, Mario tells Luigi that it is unnecessary for the Cave People to grow crops. However, he helps Luigi retrieve the food that Cheatsy stole. They eventually take back the food, but Yoshi ends up eating all of them. Luigi tells Yoshi to work for the food after his disappointment. 'Rock TV' During Rock TV, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, and Oogtar see a sale of television sets. Although Luigi hesitates to buy a TV, due to the "Speak to Santa Hotline" incident in Brooklyn that resulted a $1,295.31 phone bill and the crude Robby Rockwell costume King Koopa is wearing, Mario and Luigi still buy the TV. Princess Toadstool and Yoshi goes in the nature walk, avoiding the TV. A Koopa Wizard hidden in the TV casts a spell on Mario and Luigi the after moment they inserted the coin. King Koopa orders the hypnotized Cave People to capture all inhabitants of Dome Castle. Mario and Luigi's TV breaks down, however, but the Cave People capture them. Mario and Luigi are soon forced to participate in a wrestling match against the Tyrannosaurus Twins. Princess Toadstool and Yoshi helps them by hitting a ! block that releases a bunch of mini Marios. They also hit a ? Block that releases a helpful feather. While Mario defeats King Koopa, Yoshi eats all the TVs and spits the Koopa Wizards inside of the them. Yoshi eats the giant TV around King Koopa, making the blocks trap King Koopa. 'The Yoshi Shuffle' In The Yoshi Shuffle, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool and Yoshi demonstrate a game of American football. Bully Koopa and Cheatsy Koopa watches them, though. During a game, a Koopa Wizard transforms Luigi into an egg. Yoshi, however, grabs the egg, thinking that it is a football, and runs away before the Koopalings can seize it. Mario, Princess Toadstool and Yoshi end up in Neon castle. The Koopa Football Players take Mario, Princess Toadstool and Yoshi prisoners. Cheatsy Koopa arranges a football game with the egg as the football. Mario, Princess Toadstool and Yoshi win this football game, but the Koopa Football Players confront them at the exit. The Cave People have arrived, though, and help Mario, Princess Toadstool and Yoshi escape to Dome City. A cave person and Princess Toadstool help to make Luigi explode using a light and a fuse. Note: Princess Toadstool is the main character in this episode. 'Little Learning' Mario and the Cave People in A Little Learning are shocked to hear that Hip and Hop are students in a school. Princess Toadstool tells Mario that they should give them a chance to be good. Mario and Luigi are portrayed as judges in the Science Fair Princess Toadstool has announced. Soon, King Koopa unintentionally make Hip and Hop's volcano experiment explode the school. Yoshi eats King Koopa, Hip, Hop, and a giant Piranha Plant (from Oogtar's eggabegga experiment) and spits them in a warp tube. Mario and Luigi directs the lava into the warp tube by changing the pipes. The warp tube leads to King Koopa's room in the Neon castle. Therefore, all the lava is in King Koopa's room. Note: Before being absent from Mama Luigi, this is Princess Toadstool's last appearance in the Super Mario World television series. 'Mama Luigi ' In Mama Luigi, much of the episode is portrayed in a flashback. In the flashback, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Toadstool goes on a vacation on Dinosaur World in the episode Mama Luigi. However, King Koopa makes a surprise attack on them. Mario gets chased away by a Magnum Bill while the Koopa Football Players and Luigi drops in a chasm that a Fire Sumo created. Luigi meets Yoshi in the Lava Pits and escapes by using a warp pipe that leads them to the ocean. Luigi, however, gets attacked by Caterpillars, but Yoshi eats all of them. Mario arrives and tells Luigi that King Koopa has locked Princess Toadstool in the Coney Island Disco Palace. Soon, the brothers meet King Koopa. Yoshi helps Mario and Luigi tremendously by eating fireballs, MechKoopas, and the key used to free Princess Toadstool. After these events, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and Yoshi live peacefully with the Cave People in Dome City in Dinosaur World. Category:Episodes Category:Duo Episodes Category:Double Character Episodes